Mr Murderer
by I.Am.The.Awesome.Witch
Summary: Allow me to tell you a story about love and murder, a life of a young lady and two gentlemen. When one of the trio tries to justify murder and how fragile life can be, Let me welcome you suckers, to the Wailing Creek.
1. Chapter I: She Screamed Into The Night

Summary:Allow me to tell you a story about love and murder, a life of a young lady, two gentleman, one of which is a murderer. Let me show you how murder is justifiable and how fragile life appears to be. Let me welcome you suckers, to the Wailing Creek.

A/N:I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mr. Murderer**

**-Chapter One: And She Screamed Into The Night-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Clean these floors twice a day, once in dawn another in night, I want these glasses sparkling clean. And if I were to find a single spot of dust on them, I am docking your pay, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I will get to work immediately."

"To add on, a word of advice, the young master dislikes interruptions, it would be in your best interest to stay out of his sight. With that, lastly, good luck on your first day of work, Sakura. Try not to create too much trouble. ", with those last words, the head maid sauntered out of the dusty old cellar, leaving Sakura to join up with the rest of the servants in the mansion.

"Ah, do your best Sakura, too late to give up now!", the pink head bob up and down in conjunction with words of encouragement towards herself. This is after all, the least bit of self comfort the poor girl could muster up for herself, considering the fact that she was currently an employee in the mansion known by most outsiders as the Wailing Creek.

The built up area was big, no, it was huge, Sakura concluded after around half an hour of thorough assessment of the area. The outside of the mansion and the surrounding landforms matched its nickname to a T. The rundown, shadowy surroundings would definitely give travellers the creeps anytime of the day. This will also be the exact same reason for Sakura's presence here. At the age of nineteen, she has already graduated from one of tokyo's top notch universities and shockingly has chosen a rather reclusive job. An investigator. There were rumours about the old place being spooked and stuff and she was hired by a company which was intending to buy off the entire stretch of land to build a club. And unfortunately, just like in all situations, the owner of the mansion has not bothered to hide his blatant refusal to sell the land. Sakura has therefore been hired as some investigator to look for any loopholes like for example if the area was used for drug dealing and stuff.

* * *

"Damn, the halls all look the same, and now I am lost, who's going to show pity on such a poor old soul like me?", She wailed dramatically, and of course, to no avail.

She has been wandering the halls for the past one hour and has gotten hopelessly lost. To add on to her misfortune, the other servants in the house seem to have made a habit out of ignoring all her pleas. What Sakura found the oddest out of all was that whenever she tried to snoop for information on the master of the house, most seem completely ignorant about his existence and some who appear to have an encounter or more with the master of the house seemed entirely spooked out of their wits to provide her with further information while the other younger maids in the house just appear to be more love-sick than anything. Currently, the bits of information she gathered was that the master was a guy and he was young which she concluded from the head maid when she addressed him as the young master, obvious not? Either way, moving on, next, he seemed like a total recluse from what she got out of one of the younger maids who appeared to be totally obsessed with the young master whom she has only seen once, from the back of a curtain might I add. Another oddity was that the older maids who seemed to have been more experienced in the field kept absolutely quiet about the entire situation. Though sakura felt that she would definitely gain more if she approached them directly, she also understood that she will be fired almost immediately if she did that. Those who 'belonged' to the household obviously do not like outsiders poking their noses into what does not concerned them. Lastly, Sakura realised that, though the exterior could be likened to Cairo, the city of the dead, the interior lured a gasp out of her when she first entered the house. It was beyond breathtaking, it was extravagant. The walls appear to look like ancient granite from deep sea floors and the hallways and rooms all had candles to light the path. The pink haired investigator randomly wondered about the need and practicality for use of candles in such modern day life. Besides, there are also the possibility of multiple fire hazards all around the house, she might be exaggerating but if the area were to catch fire, she was pretty sure even water from the pacific will not be enough.

It was also the determining factor which led her to her final conclusion that there must be some illegal ongoings in the house.

.

.

.

A simple merchant just wouldn't be able to afford such expensive furniture and decor.

* * *

"Hey you! What do you think you are doing, sneaking into our young master's room like that? Who are you by the way? I have never seen you before!"

"I am so sorry, I am Sakura, the new maid, I was instructed by Risa-san to scrub the floors and I was just about t-"

"Oh, the new maid, were you not informed? You insolent little wrench! This room must not be entered by anyone except Master Deidara's personal maid, you are lucky the young master is currently gone, otherwise you will definitely be heavily punished.", the large woman had a heavy accent which Sakura could not identify with and her words made her wonder, what sort of punishment she was referring to, "Leave now girl, go prepare for tonight's dinner, I am sure you can be of some help, incapable as you are. See to it that everything is in proper conduct, the young master will be expecting guests tonight."

With a quick tilt of her heel, Sakura was out of sight.

"Leila, fry the vegetables a little more, and no Risa, I have already told you, use to satin table cloths, the muslin ones are still damp. Harumi add more salt and check if the broth is boilin-", the head chef paused for a moment to take in the sight of Sakura and her blonde tresses(a wig people, it's a wig, lol:))

"You there, are you new here?"

"Yes Ma'am", though she was rather tired at the day's chores, Sakura continued her impersonation of a shy and timid girl. She gave a short and meek reply, "I was told to be down here as some form of help"

"Tonight's main dish is grailed eel dip in black salt, go prepare the eel for grailing, we are running on a tight schedule, no time to be loss, off you go!", Sakura was sent off by the cook to the back of the kitchen where all the seafood was kept, alive to add on to the freshness she supposed.

"What are you waiting for? New girl, hurry up!Oh, skin it as well."

The Pink haired girl stared at the snake like aquatic life in the tank and realisation dawned upon her. It couldn't be, could it?

"By preparing the eel, she meant to-"

"Chop it up first of course!", her sentenced was completed by another maid beside her who was already skinning one of the eels. They look like sad little creatures without the protective layer of green slimy looking skin. She almost felt sorry for them. Upon hearing the completion of her sentence, she look up at the other maid in horror.

"What? You can't be serious? It's horrible, I can't-"

"Come on, just do it, hurry or dinner will be served late and god knows what kind of punishment we will received from the young master if that happens!", the younger maid looked rather annoyed and she seemed to be struggling with her third eel which she was currently trying to chop the head off.

Punishment. The mention of the word twice in the same day, within the past one hour. Sakura mentally form an image of herself being tied to a tree and tortured to her death by the evil young master of the house.

Back to the situation at hand,the girl mouthed to herself, "alright girl, you came this far to get into here as a maid. A little killing won't hurt." She took one eel out from the tank and laid it on the chopping board. She raised her hand with the chopper. "It's just a little blood, don't think about it, come on come on, think of it as red ink. Yes good sakura, think it as red ink, the kind of cheap red ink where the professors and tutors use to grade your papers and you will always get them back with a good grade. A grade good enough to pass and own the entire level, come on, Sakura, you will be fine, just a little more, come on now girl, com-"

"WOULD YOU JUST CUT IT OUT!", the other maid beside her was beyond irritated and grabbed her hand down in a swift motion.

Sakura felt the knife sink and it sank, in.

The rest of the next two hours, she seemed unknowing of what was happening around her, the cook made her skin a couple more eels.

After the guests bid their thanks and were ushered up to their rooms to retire for the night, all that was to be done was to clean up the dining area.

* * *

It was nearly the wee hours of the next day and everyone else had already retired. As for her, Sakura had only finished scrubbing the floors at the dining area a few moments ago. Time is of essence. She has to make the best out of it.

As she put away the cleaning equipment back in the cellar, she heard footsteps approaching. Not wanting to attract attention, she hid behind one of the shelves and blended into the shadows of the night.

"Oh, Deidara-sama, what a wonderful night you have made for us. The dinner was simply delicious.", the only lighting available was from the moon which shone through the tiny window at the top of the cellar. Sakura couldn't really see but she could make out two silhouetes by the moonlight, in each other's hold. She figured the female's voice belonged to one of the guest tonight and judging by her body gesture, she is not a mere aquaintance of the young master.

"Oh, won't you just let me stay by your side? I will leave Utsuya, my love, we can be together, if only you allow it. Please, please, why won't you reciprocate this heart of mine which has long became yours?Why? tell m-"

The shaking figure in his arms suddenly became limp. The sound of velvety red fluid drip silently onto the ground. Wide eyed, Sakura bit her finger to prevent herself from crying out loud. She watched in terror as the figure allowed the body to fall to the ground, as though it wasn't enough, he retrieved the dagger and sank in back into the still body on marble tiles. She was vaguely reminded of dinner preparation and a wave of nausea washed over her.

Sakura was biting so hard that her finger was bleeding. The rubies dripped down her finger onto the stone pavement to join the pool of red. Together they formed a pretty hue, mesmerizing under the bright moonlight. It was at this exact moment that the fog decides to clear the night air. The moon now drawn to its full height, shone right through the window. It shone onto the unmoving figure, illuminating his face in dark cellar. For the first time since she stepped into the cellar, she was allowed to take in his features. They were chiselled but not feminine, masculine but not rough. It took her a full moment to realise that the figure was staring straight at her.

She shivered as the cool night air swept pass her neck. The young man in the corner moved in a fluid motion towards the wine shelves and reached out for a bottle of Perignon. He acted like he was blind to the world, smiled widely like a maniac and dismissed her presence as though mocking her.

.

.

.

Without a thought she turned and ran.

* * *

Without taking a second breathe, she ran with all her might to her allocated room. Everyone else was already asleep and their faces look so in peace despite what she just witness. She scrambled for her notebook bolted towards the main door only to find that, to her greatest dismay, it was locked. The gates were all enhanced with sharp edges, climbing out was not a choice. And she knows, if she were to stay any longer, she would surely freeze to her death. Sakura preferred not to die young, she rather enjoyed life, yet with little choice she crept back to her room and curled up in her bed under the blankets. The warmth from the fireplace provided little comfort, she still felt the icy feeling from outside the house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Oh lord all mighty, if I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take"_

* * *

The sky was still dark when the head maid came in to wake everyone up.

"It is always good to start the day off bright and early", as she says, only thing being it was bright but definitely not early.

"Sakura-san, are you unwell? It has only been a day since you have arrived.", Risa eyed her up and down.

"Yes. She does not look so good." The other maid with the strange accent joined in on the assessment.

"I am fine, just a little headache, would it be possible for me to stay in bed for the day"_And you will be able to plan your escape._

"Yes, yes, it would be wise to stay in for the day."

She felt sick to her core, studied by them as though she was an interesting species ready to be exhibited in a couple of days, as though they were discussing which part to cut first, as though they were in a heated conversation about the different ways to embalm her alive. Beads of cold sweat dripped down her chin, she was trembling non-stop.

"But, I am afraid that would not sit well with the young master, he has specifically notified me in the middle of last night that he would like to choose his new personal maid today. Though there is no chance of her being chosen since she is new and still unfamiliar with the workings of this place but he wants everyone to be down for selection and if he were to find out about it, he would not be pleased.", Risa furrowed her brows in thought.

Reluctantly, Sakura got dressed and joined the assembly line where all the servants were already in position. She slipped in at the back.

"Hey, are you new here?"

"Yes, I just got here yesterday", Sakura replied to the maid standing in front of her.

"Then you must have yet to meet the young master of the house, he is absolutely the heartbreaker. I heard that he graduated in a prestigious university when he was only nine, isn't he just what every other girl will wish for, rich, smart and totally hot. I am Ino by the way, oh and you don't look so well, are you running a temperature? There's this chinese herb in the basement, I can get it for you after this, would you like that?", Sakura gave her a grateful little nod. Better more friends than enemies.

"Hi Ino-san, I'm Sakura, pleased to meet you. Please take care of me. So any idea why do we have to be here? I thought the young master already have a personal maid?"

"Oh apparently she left a couple of weeks ago, silly girl, if I were her, I would never quit. Though there are rumors going around."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Rumors that the young master changes personal maids every few months because he killed them for their virgin blood. Though this is ludicrous, I am pretty sure the last one was not even a virgin. Everything bout her screams the word WHORE. The reasons for quitting must be because they could not handle the pressure and high expectations placed upon them. It is an extreme form of high honor to us servants to be selected for the role. As you can see, that's Karin, standing right at the front of the row, they are the ones who have a high chance of being selected, he usually does not go by the second row to choose. But I hate her, she is such a show off just because Deidara-sama requested her personally to serve dinner once, the annoying brat has been going on and on about it, tch-"

"Ino-san, What's taking them so long?"

"Oh, haven't you heard about it?"

Sakura shook her head gently, Ino gave a smirk of triumph, knowingly she lowered her voice and put on a serious look to give a more dramatic effect. Sakura mentally rolls her eyes.

"The house mistress of the guest young master invited over yesterday. I heard she left in the middle of the night with a short note that she does not love her husband anymore and needs to leave him. The poor Utsuya-sama must be broken hearted. I heard that he even forgave her when he found out about her having an affair. Though he was kept in the dark all the time, even up till now, he does not know the identity of her mysterious lover, he still loves her deeply. What a poor soul!"

Ino brawled with watery eyes and look at Sakura who provided a sympathetic look. Sakura gave a gentle pat on her shoulder trying to look as sympathetic as humanly possible and suddenly, the loud whispers dispersed into the early air. The light atmosphere suddenly became extremely heavy, it was almost suffocating. Sakura raised her head only to re-live the horror from the night before, watching as the figure from the night before stalking arrogantly towards her. The reason of Ino's topic of gossip.

Their damn master had just committed murder and yet no one notices a single thing amiss, the thought made the pink haired blob knit her brows together into a frown. Whatever, she ought to spend more time worrying about herself right now.

A few strides with his long legs and that lanky figure, he stood at 6'' 3' in front of her.

Bending down to eye level, he whispered into her ear, so gentle only she could hear, "We meet again, love.". Straightening up, he look towards Risa, the houskeeper, soft as a whisper, "Take her to my room and teach her the ways of a personal servant. Teach her well.", with that last note, he turned in a elegant manner and left for the gates, marking the start of a new day for the servants of Wailing Creek.

Ino watched as Karin slowly got over the shock and disbanded to their personal jobs while Sakura continued in her daze. "Until later then, do your best Sakura! Can't believed I am friends with the young master's personal assistant, gosh, work hard!" Sakura watched as the blonde airhead bopped her way enthusiastically down the hallway. she winced when the hyperactive blonde bumped into one of the poles.

_Ouch._

"Haruno Sakura, come. I will teach you and you shall learn, girl. Learn well."

* * *

To be continued.

Hello readers, please remember to read and review. I will try to upload the next chapter asap if you guys like it, but pls do respond and feedback:)

Thanks, until next time then:)


	2. Chapter II: Icarus Fell To His Death

Summary:Allow me to tell you a story about love and murder, a life of a young lady, two gentleman, one of which is a murderer. Let me show you how murder is justifiable and how fragile life can be. Let me welcome you suckers, to the Wailing Creek.

A/N:I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Thanks: I would like to thank all you lovely readers who reviewed for the first chapter of Mr. Murderer, thanks a million smiles!:) Love u guys for everything u have done, it is really a writer's joy to have people who give constructive comments and sweet notes:)

I wish u all a good life, people.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mr. Murderer**

**-Chapter Two: Icarus Fell To His Death-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"...and these bed sheets must be changed once every two days, the young master is allergic to dust. Oh, and before I forget, young master is leaving on a trip tomorrow, you are to prepare all his necessities and to pack your luggage along as you will be serving him on the entire trip. You shall be responsible for his well being and ensure that no harm ever comes to him, do you understand me?", Risa was so stern, more than before, it made Sakura jumpy.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good, now carry on with your chores." with those instructions Sakura proceeded out the door.

"Where exactly do you think you are going?"

"To mop the floors, Risa-san, you told me that yest-"

"No, no, Sakura dear, you will leave all other jobs to the rest of the servants in the mansion. From now on, you will only be in charge of taking care of Deidara-sama's needs and keeping his room tidy. Now, you should go pack your belongings and move to the servant's room inside Deidara-sama's room in that corner, do you see? This makes facilitating so much easier."

"Yes, Ma'am."

With that, Sakura scurried out the room, down the long winding marble stairs. Risa made her jumpy, she was watching her every move as though to point out any mistakes the moment she were to commit them. Hell, every single thing now is enough to make her jumpy, and to add on, now she has to live with the monster, in the same room. Not exactly, but the proximity was still to close for her liking. At this moment in time, she was pretty sure, the young master would fish out his gun at any chance he could get and shoot her brains out of her head. To add on, he was allergic to this and that and everything makes him out to be such a neat freak where everything is to be placed at the exact same position and Sakura noticed a few things. For starters, there were coloured labels on each and every hanger in the cupboard holding each piece of clothing up, on the labels were days indicating what to wear. What appeared even weirder to Sakura was the fact that she felt there was absolutely no need for it because ever single piece of clothing were the exact same, white dress shirts. Rows after rows of dress shirts with different labels on the hangers.

God the house is just so odd, it is amost creepy.

.

.

.

The irony, she remembers when she was younger. She remembers all too well.

_"My father is a police man, I am going to be the best police man when I grow up. You know I think I am going to be so good and so smart that even you, Sakura-chan, will have to respect me."_

_"Really? I heard that you have to take shooting courses as well"_

_A rather smug look on his face, he replied, "yeah, I'm going to be so cool, how does an AK-47 sound?"_

_"Sure, and I can avoid direct impact with your brain if I were to shoot right into your skull, want to know why?"_

_"Because Sakura-chan you are going to excel in it? I will never let that happen, only this, I will definitely do better than you!" The six-year old was indignant about it and made it a point to show it through his tone and choice of words, but as usual, little Sakura-chan ignored him._

_"Two reasons why, you idiot! The first being your skull is too thick, the bullet won't be able to go in, and if it were to go right through, the second reason, you don't have a brain, ha!" _

_Angry at the five-year-old's snide comments, the boy shoved one chubby fist at her face. Bam, she fell into the entire pile of cow manure and for once in her life, the boy laughed his guts out at little Sakura, five year old little Sakura who got up and push him face first into the mess._

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Hello? Anyone in?" The pinky snapped out of her daze just as an oily hand swopped down flat onto her forehead, oil and all. "Thank god, I thought you were still running that temperature from that morning, the medicine must have worked, but you are all clammy right now, sure you are doing fine?"

Sakura sure was not used to Ino fussing over her like a little child but the blonde air head has been by far her only friend in this entire god-forsaken place. Ino sure had been helpful, within the first hour of knowing her, she had already helped her by providing medicine to calm her down, giving her an entire load of information concerning the young master of the house, much more than Sakura had been able to collate in the entire of yesterday and she was sure she wouldn't be able to get much out of the rest of the servants as well. So, oh well...

"Oh, I'm fine, was just running over the day's chores in my head, I have done absolutely nothing since this morning except to pack the bedroom but the place is as clean as a palace, end of my conclusion, there is nothing to do as the personal maid! And I have not seen the young master at all, where has he gone? Any idea Ino?"

"Oh, that, is something which I do not know as well, sorry can't help you", the blonde look at Sakura apologetically as though it was the biggest crime in the whole wide world to be left out on a bit of gossip. "But you see, this mysterious element adds up and is exactly what which makes the young master so charming, oh gosh, gonna have a total sugar rush now!"

Sakura signed at her friend's behaviour as she headed out towards the murderer's bedroom to once again clean away some imaginary dust. Oh, and of course to pack some necessary stuff needed for snooping around during the trip. Just how gladly she awaits tomorrow.

"Geez, I am so excited", Sakura gasped dramatically at her own faked enthusiasm. But as the old saying goes, keep your friends close, keep your enemies even closer.

_Try rooming with a criminal, must be exhilarating and also a once-in-a-life-time-experience, I can't wait, Oh God, just kill me already._

* * *

It was near midnight and Sakura was almost done hanging up the last of the plain white dress shirts which she had spent the entire afternoon ironing to kill some time.

_Screeeeeeeech..._

she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the eerie sound. She slowly willed the brave little girl-who she knows is inside her but not very often seen in action-to turn around to check it out so as to calm her fears and to assure herself that it was nothing, probably just some rat problem. Yeah right, a rat problem in this entire manor where you won't be able to even find a speck of dust. Funny what imagination forces people to think about.

"Corpses maybe, but definitely not rats. Oh god, could it be her spirit?"

"Spirits only exist to haunt those who remember them."

The wobbly pink haired maid spun around to face the owner of the voice. What a delicate voice, so smooth and silky, deep yet young and confident. Unforgetable, definitely. She gasped as her eyes widened in disbelief as the lean figure before her lowered himself to her eye level. Those icy blue irises, so cold, so empty, yet full of something sakura could not quite put her finger on, they contained a belief in them, so absolute, the dilated blue looked almost silver in the warm dim light by the fire place.

The young master of the house looked her dead in the eye as the old fire crackled and coughed away into the moonlight.

_Think, think and say something quick._

_Something witty._

_Something, anything._

_Think, think, think..._

_Now, or you will ... die little one._

"W...Well... then do you choose to remember or not to remember, Sir?", the wobblyness was evident in her voice and Sakura mentally cursed herself for her weakness.

"I choose neither."

"No, sir, I was jus-"

She was cut of by the smooth liquid voice once again, almost at the exact same moment she opened her mouth to speak reasons, as though intentionally. He was showing off to her, in an extremely subtle way, hinting discretely or flaunting flamboyantly, either way its not a good sign. There was absolute authority in that smooth voice of his, Sakura could see now why the younger ones in the Wailing Creek were so charmed by him, as though their souls were gone with him the very day they were employed to work here. Liken, very much to a contract with the devil himself.

"Or unless you have something to hide, the ghosts inside you, love, forgive me if I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Deidara, I am the master of this house."

"I, uh...I, I was just...no, uh.."

He looked down adoringly at the short maid in front of him, "Cat got your tongue? I see you have done an extremely good job at handling my room, you even ironed all my clothes. What a kind and passionate servant you are, how does a pay rise sound?"

"No Sir! There is no need for such meddlesome procedures, ple-"

"Tsk tsk, no need for such formalities, you seem to be extremely overcome by some form of terrible incident, have you perhaps seen anything you shouldn't see? Let me just give you a word of advice, curiosity killed the cat. Sugar, don't take everything at surface value."

"But I saw you and the lad-"

"And sometimes when you go around spreading what you have seen which turns out to be just your own delusions, it might invite unwanted trouble at your doorstep. Now, what was that you were saying again, love?"

Giving herself a mental slap, the pinkette realised that the dirty little murderer was actually threatening her.

"No, Sir, I was just wondering how nice it would be to have a pay rise, you are too kind my young master."

"You seem tired, love, do retire for the night. Tomorrow will be a long day, we still have more things to worry about such as the trip. Don't you think so."

Sakura was not retarded, she understood his underlying meaning perfectly well. Though his tone was nothing short of polite but his choice of words hinted at multiple situations which might have happened to her right there, right now, if she did nothing to deny his crime. Now the bastard's reminding her of the retarded trip that she has to go with him. In such dangerous situations, stuck in a room, might I add which is locked with giant bolts and rusty metal chains which looked heavier than the normal ones, with an unstably cunning criminal who sounds crazy and flirts with her at every single chance as a hidden indication that he might very possibly blow her head off any moment, Sakura could only abide.

"Of course Sir."

"Sleep tight, Sakura." She could only stare as her name rolled off his tongue. She could only stare as he walked away. She could only stare as he lifted his arm and plunge the dagger into the lady over and over again. The images were coming back, much clearer than she will ever be able to handle.

_Heed his advice and you will do well..._

_And allow him to bypass the law..._

_Sure, over my dead body._

_That might really come true at the rate you are continuing..._

_Be a little braver..._

_For courage will be all you have left..._

.

.

.

_The flames coughed for the last time that night._

_The room went black._

.

.

.

There was no sign of a single flame in the entire mansion.

Even the ghouls were spooked...

By that crazy young master...

So insanely mad...

Creepy and creeping by Sakura's bed that night as she slept.

* * *

Sakura rose early the next morning. She got up of the fluffy white bed which she secretly fell in love with and also secretly suspected once contained the bodies of many other ladies, younger and prettier than her. Of which she was more in agreement with, she didn't know.

As she washed up and shampooed her hair with some expensive-looking soap and lotion she stole from the servant's quarters downstairs, she heard the same eerie sound from the night before. It can't even be classified as sound, sound is supposed to be like sound of music, something nice, it was more like the music movie directors play in thrillers before a certain character's impending doom. In the same moment of terror, Sakura and her fellow brain couldn't help but further classify it under the general and broad category of noise. She finally decided, it was just noise. But to her utter disappointment, this horrible noise didn't stop, instead, it got louder...

Screeeeeeeeeeech...

She clutch onto the fluffy white towel and wrap it around herself as she poked her head out of the bathroom to take a quick peak at where or what was producing the noise.

Her eyes widened wider than Deidara thought to be humanly possible as she let out an ear-piercing scream, just like every other fangirl in town.

* * *

"I apologise if I cause you any discomfort and I assure you that shocking you was never my intention."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but ended up gaping at her naked master who **_was not_ **even wrapped in a towel(waist down might I add)

When she finally gathered enough courage to actually look him in the eye, instead of finding a gentleman face to match the gentleman voice of his moments ago, she realised that he was smirking. Not gentle smiles but full blown smirking. After looking like an idiot, it eventually occured to her that Deidara was taunting her, there was no repentance or guilt. None.

Sakura was about to explode.

Correction, she exploded.

_How dare this this...dirty little murderer march in while she is bathing, flash at her with those abs and continue with taunting her as though she was not standing right in front of him, in nothing but a towel. More like he was hallucinating to his own pathetic perverted mind about what is underneath. And who on earth is he-despite the fact that he is a psycopath murderer, a hot psycopath murderer who likes to stabs his victims violently and repetitively-to talk to her about her with clothes on and not. _

The more she thought about it, the more it made her blood boil. Unable to contain it any longer, she erupted like at volcano right in front of him.

Relinquishing her hold on the fluffy white object she was currently clinging on to for her dear life, Sakura pointed a finger accusingly at Deidara, "You! What the hell are you doing in my toilet, and who are you to flash and exhibit around as though I was never here"

To further express her agitation, the pink pumpkin took the nearest bar of soap and shove it right into Deidara's face, a pathetic attempt at salvating what's left of her dignity.

Deidara, who was busy smirking annoyingly at her explosion did not anticipate her assault and was just about to comment more about her figure when an entire bar of soap was shoved straight into his mouth. He fell back down on the floor at the unanticipated attack. Sakura hurled forward and was on him as she yelled and smacked his face as hard as she can.

"You perv, sicko, freak! No one cares about what you think, so just keep that bloody mouth of yours shut, just shut up, shut up!"

The hot blonde on the floor was in total shock, never in his entire life has he been mistreated by anyone, not to mention so roughly and violently.

After another half a minute of scolding and yelling and screaming and punching, he was finally brought back to his senses as he reach out to stop her violent assaults on him. Despite the injuries sustained, he could do nothing to wipe off that smug smirk on his face. Getting abused was a reason to be upset about, getting abused by a hot pink haired maid was a totally different thing. The fact that her soft body was pressed against him unknowingly provided more than enough compensation he could ever wish for.

He pulled her so close that his lips were by her ear, "Pink suits you."

Sakura blushed at the contact and scrambled off him as she let out a little yeap when she realised the location of the long abandoned wig from the middle of the fight. She glared at him furiously as he pushed his own form up from the ground. There were minor scratches on his face, evidence of her assaults, Deidara examined himself in the mirror for any major damage done to his chiselled face and he produced yet another satisfied smirk when he found out there was no real damage done to his face.

With that he pulled on a pair of black boxers which he reached for from the back of the door and proceeded to his bed, leaving Sakura dazed and embarassed all in one moment.

From the distance Sakura heard him shout, "You really should consider getting some clothes on yeah, I actually prefer more developed girls yeah, this wouldn't really work on me."

Realising she was still fluffified, she scrambled back into the bath.

And from the distance, Deidara heard the door slam shut.

* * *

"Damn him, was he actually implying that I have too small breasts or what? I may not be exactly supermodel material, but at the very least I'm still a B-cup. Gosh, Sakura, Sakura, what the hell are you thinking, he's a godamn murderer. Don't let him get to you, now breathe." the pinky stopped mumbling to herself as she quickly finished her bath and walk to the sink to get her clothes on.

_He pulled her so close that his lips were by her ear, "Pink suits you."_

"What did that mean?", Sakura continue to mumble to herself in a no-nonsense sort of way.

She got dress and she faced the mirror which was facing the door of the bathroom to examine the scratch at her neck which she had incurred on herself during the earlier spat. She stopped as she stared hard at the mirror.

Deidara sneezed as he got out from the bath in the other toilet down the hallway. He was just preparing for a bath when the entire incident happened. He most certainly did not expect to glance up from his clothes into the bathroom which consisted of an unlock door and a mirror.

In exactly five seconds, he heard another scream from the bathroom in his room.

_Damn, the trip's going to be an interesting one. _

_._

_._

_._

Deidara winked at his personal maid who stormed in furiously, pointing an accusing finger at him for the second time in a day.

* * *

To be continued.

Yeah, hi people, I added a little more than a page into this chapter and corrected the mistakes as I was reading through the entire chapter, so sorry for u all to bear with my unbearable grammar mistakes. Come to think about it, I never did excel in my grammar section when I was in school. Some fluff between the two and I just pity Deidara.

lol, how was the chapter, hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment:) Give a guess who the little boy is. He will be having his very own chapter soon enough! whoohoo!

Regarding the title: Icarus fell to his death, I chose this because of a legend which says that Icarus, an angel had a pair of wings made from wax, he ignored his father's advice and flew too near to the sun. The sun's heat was too hot, so his wax-wings actually melted, he was then left to fall to his death. Yeah, so I basically chose this title because it is supposed to fit the story as a symbol of Sakura's danger that if she were to ignore her master's advice, there will be consequences, mostly paid with her life.

Hello readers, please read and review. I will try to upload the next chapter asap if you guys like it, but pls do respond and feedback:)

Thanks, until next time then.


	3. Chapter III: Oh My Lovely Friend

Summary:Allow me to tell you a story about love and murder, a life of a young lady, two gentleman, one of which is a murderer. Let me show you how murder is justifiable and how fragile life can be. Let me welcome you suckers, to the Wailing Creek.

A/N:I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Thanks: I would like to thank all you lovely readers who reviewed for the first and secondchapter of Mr. Murderer, thanks a million smiles!:) Love u guys for everything u have done, it is really a writer's joy to have people who give constructive comments and sweet notes:)

I wish u all a good life, people.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mr. Murderer**

**-Chapter Three: Oh My Lovely Friend-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The moon is high.

The moon is covered by the same old fog.

The night is dark.

The night is old.

It is near light soon.

There is someone running in the dark.

There is someone breathing so hard.

Her pink tresses hit the floor as she drowned into oblivion.

Haruno Sakura had wanted the night to end smoothly considering that the day component did not work that well.

* * *

7 hours ago...

She had retired to her quarters-which is contained in her master's room-wanting to have an early night. Three days into the Wailing creek and her body was already going to double over. she laid in bed thinking about the day's events. It started out bad and worsen as the day passed on. What was supposed to be a funny little incident that you share with your friends ten years down the road while reminiscing about the past turned horrible.

.

.

.

.

_Deidara winked at his personal maid who stormed in furiously, pointing an accusing finger at him for the second time in a day._

_"You, you...you rapist! You better not tell anyone what you saw or-"_

_"Or what, love?__"_

_"..."_

_"Are you going to sue me?", there was spite in his tone, as though challenging her._

_He was pushing her, stretching her mental capacity...using such little force just to break down her mental walls. She really shouldn't have said it but it came out of her mouth either way. And she knows, the moment it came out, she regretted it, as though she knew yet she was still doing it._

_"Or, I can contact the police, I have connections and friends there, you won't be able to get away."_

_Regret..._

_They flooded into her like a collapse of a levee..._

_The mood in the room changed._

_His expression darken, he was staring at her, as though measuring her._

_She took a step back at every step he took forward._

_She couldn't breathe for she was afraid the monster in front of her would just make his move. _

_That will be the end of her._

_one step at a time..._

_one.._

_two..._

_three..._

_four..._

_five..._

_six..._

_seven..._

_eight..._

_nine..._

_ten..._

_elven..._

_twelve..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_thirteen._

_She felt her back make contact with concrete._

_She closed her eyes waiting for the impact for he was just mere inches away from her. She waited and waited and waited. Still the hit did not come. She finally bucked up all her courage to open her eyes, half expecting him to disappear. He was an inch away from her and his hard cold eyes were staring at her. Those haunting irises staring at her, staring right through her, staring into her. He surveyed her for what felt like an hour and finally Sakura jerked as the murderer pushed his hands in his pocket, fishing around as though looking for something. He gave up after a while and turned to the wall where a flintlock shot gun was hanged. _

_Her eyes followed his every movement. Now is the time to run, to escape. There was a chance. The fear in her seemed to have dissipated a little, it wasn't as strong as it initially was. But she couldn't take her eyes away from the monster before her. There was a danger within him which drew her even closer. His casual stance now made her relax. She looked on, entranced as he lazily swept his fingers against the gun mount on the wall, handling the rifle with extreme care as though it was some kind of delicate subject which should never be meddled with. The side of his lips twitch upwards at the thought of a killing weapon being delicate._

_She continued watching, standing stiff like ice in a corner of the room, with her back against the wall. She was no longer cornered by him but she still felt trapped. No, she couldn't leave, her consciousness would not allow it. He was dangerous. She knew it yet she stayed put there. _

_She stared on as his fingers brushed the body of the gun. She stared as he raised it. She stared as he aim it at her._

_She stared as his index finger elegantly moved towards the trigger._

_She stared as he pulled it._

_._

_._

_._

_At the moment her heart was almost squeezed out of her throat as a soft click came along with his action. What the hell, there were no bullets? At the exact same moment, a soft knock came from behind the door and the voice of the head maid was heard, "Deidara-sama, the guests that you were expecting have arrived."_

_"Ah__", came his reply, soft. Too soft._

_She watched as he retrieved some shells from a cabinet and loaded the gun, instead of returning it to its position on the wall, he place it in his pocket._

_Instead of taking it out and shooting her while he pass the doorway, she watched as he walked leisuely out of the door._

_The door slammed shut._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura sighed as she took out the blanket and prepared for bed. She admit it was stupid of her to provoked him. He might have tolerated her insults in the bathroom but what made her think that he would tolerate her threats as well. Somehow something told her he was not fooling around or just screwing with her mind, there was some truth in that. She doubted that he had any idea that the gun's barrel was empty.

.

.

_You know it, he is dangerous Sakura, he really wanted you dead._

.

Without any evidence, somehow, she didn't doubt it a single bit.

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was the middle of the night. Sakura mentally reprimanded herself. Strange things really do happen in the night, especially at the wailing creek. Damn, she slap herself across her face once more, she should really stop calling it the Wailing Creek, it was really staring to give her the creeps.

_No harm done here, its just an old mansion with a homicidal young man backed by his army of skanks._

With that thought in her insane little mind she tried to give herself enough assurance and go back to sleep. She told herself she needed it or she won't be able to survive tomorrow and his crazy games. She is determined now, not to leave till she get enough evidence and all till she bring him to justice.

.

.

A second later...

.

.

Her crazy formed jerked up from the portion of the bed she was sitting on and sprang to live, starting to pack her baggage in an animated way.

She decided to leave, pack her stuff and leave, yes leave. She just prayed the little murderer will be out. Seems like luck was on her side then.

As she gathered her stuff and tried to make as little noise as possible while stuffing everything into her duffel bag, her form stiffened.

There was the sound again, the same creepy sound she heard in the bathroom.

Screech...

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech...

A little louder this time.

SCREEEEEECH.

Right there, it was coming from the wardrobe leaning against the wall...

* * *

The candy-flossed-colored-hair detective leapt to her feet, dropping all items from hand and ran out of the room.

There were many things which cross her mind at the moment, but she was smart enough to not stop and sort them out.

* * *

The moon is high.

That same moon is covered by the same old fog.

The night is dark.

That same night is old.

It is near light soon.

There is someone running in the dark.

There is someone breathing so hard.

Her pink tresses hit the cold marble floor as she drowned into oblivion.

* * *

Her eyelids flew open, her eyes wide from shock. She was back in the room. And the sound is still there. It was right beside her. She took one deep breathe, turned and to her utter shock and horror, she saw a tall and lanky yet not unfamiliar figure watching her with those onyx orbs,as though she was an injured animal. Well, she is considering the concussion she just suffered from fainting on the cold cold ground.

She was dumb-founded, she just stared right back with her mouth gaping open like a dead goldfish, and he cared to point that out.

"Never knew you were incapable of speech considering your usual talent at creating noise and shut your mouth, you look like a goldfish that is drowning."

"You idiot, goldfishes can't drown, they live underwater! A sight like that would be rather out of this world, but your mind is always on another planet I suppose."

The side of his lips twitch up in a sweet mocking smile, "But you do look rather out of this world, like from some foreign planet where they breed aliens."

Her lips settled into a permanent pout as her mind worked through a series of possible retorts. Unable to choose one, the pink form before him crossed her arms across her chest and huffed as she turned to face away from him. To counter her action, he moved swiftle and plop his ass down beside her, onto the bed. Refusing to look at him or see any of his mocking smiles, she was about to bury her head under the blanket when the figure beside her continued, "Surprise you are not already interrogating me."

That is when she realised, what the hell is he doing here. While pausing from her spat with him to ponder over why the hell he was here, she heard the same screeching noise again.

She froze and started trembling but it is also at this exact same moment that she notice it was radiating off him like microwaves.

The second in a day, she turned and faced him and to her utter shock and horror found the source of the noise.

There in his hands was a nail filer and the so called 'hottie' who grew up with her and pushed her into the cow manure when she was tiny was filing his nails, from which contact produced the most unsightly and unsoundly sound, what Haruno has come to name it as, 'The Screech'.

Unable to contain it any longer, she gasped in desparation, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

To which he replied extremely calmed and composed, "What?"

* * *

15 minutes later...

"So you mean you have been hiding in my wardrobe all along and have been ogling at me while I changed my clothes all this while? You are unbelievable, ewwww, you perv!"

Uchiha Sasuke twitched at her use of the word ogling and it wasn't like he wanted to peeped on her on purpose or what.

"I am not following you, I just happen to be on a case."

"Oh, so the son of the superintendent can just go around and stalked people like this?"

"No, for the last time, Sakura, I wasn't stalking you! An evidence to a recent case of serial homicides led me here."

The pink head eyed him suspiciously and finally concluded, "Still doesn't explain why you were in the wardrobe and you were making creepy noises. You scared me, you scared me bad!"

Sasuke stared at his childhood friend as fake tears gathered in her eyes, she was really scared just now, damn Naruto for lying to him that sakura likes guys with neat nails.

"So care explaining why you are stealing my job?"

He watched mockingly as she gathered even more fake tears to her eyes, till her eyeballs look like the were drowning.

Ever since Haruno Sakura has been employed in the detective agency set up by his ex-mentor, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke has also been put on duty as a crime investigator in the homicide department and he seemed to have made it a point to invade her privacy and intrude on all her cases just for the joy of irritating her.

Noticing his silence, she continued, "And how did you know about the previous case and the previous previous cases as well, you must be spying on me! Shoo shoo, you perv!", Sasuke retained his position against the wall as he watched her waving her hand at him, as though it can really ward him off.

His smile widened as he continued his silent stance, not giving a thing away. as though he will ever let her know that he gave Kakashi the entrance pass-he won in some lucky draw-to Jiraiya's new signature party.

"That is my forte."

* * *

To be continued.

Yeah, hi people, Sorry for this super late update, was having some stuff on.

lol, how was the chapter, hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment:)

Glad for those of you who like my previous two chapters and liked it, reviewed it, faved it, put it on your alert list or anyhow, just by reading it it makes me giggle in a corner by myself all day long:)

Hello readers, please read and review. I will try to upload the next chapter asap if you guys like it, but pls do respond and feedback and let me know how you feel about it:)

Stay tune for the next dose of Mr. Murderer.


	4. Chapter IV: When Blood Dripped To Ground

Summary:Allow me to tell you a story about love and murder, a life of a young lady, two gentleman, one of which is a murderer. Let me show you how murder is justifiable and how fragile life can be. Let me welcome you suckers, to the Wailing Creek.

A/N:I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Thanks: I would like to thank all you lovely readers who reviewed for the previous chapters of Mr. Murderer, thanks a million smiles!:) Love u guys for everything u have done, it is really a writer's joy to have people who give constructive comments and sweet notes:)

I wish u all a good life, people.

Well, this is just a little preview of the upcoming chapter, and the previous chapters have been rewritten and edited to minimise the errors. I apologise for such a late update but it is good to be back!

So please stay tune!

.

.

.

Mr. Murderer

-Chapter Four: When Blood Dripped To The Ground-

.

.

.

* * *

Preview of chapter four: When Blood Dripped to The ground

_He was like a poison, killing me slowly inside,_

_I wish I could be by him._

_He was like a prison, caging me tightly when I died,_

_I wish I could be free but chances are slim_.

Sakura rolled up the last of the parchment she found in the cellar and left it to the flames as they crackled and died. What she just discovered made the job all the more dangerous and she knew then, an immense fear was manifesting inside of her. Once again she find herself contemplating between flight or fight. She is confused but there is one thing she cannot compromise, Sasuke.

* * *

Please read and review! update will be up soon!


End file.
